


Do Something About It

by raemarileepark



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekYeol - Freeform, Baekhyun - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, Chanyeol - Freeform, EXO - Freeform, M/M, Smut, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 07:39:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6895867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raemarileepark/pseuds/raemarileepark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol gets a real kick out of teasing Baekhyun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Something About It

Sexting Chanyeol while he was only a few doors down seemed stupid at times to Baekhyun, but then he remembered: you couldn’t exactly be as sexually open as you wanted to be with your boyfriend when you lived in a cramped dorm with 7 other people. 

Needless to say, they skipped out on a lot group trips to do what they couldn’t do while everyone else was around. 

Baekhyun bit his lip as he typed away on his phone, composing a message of multiple water drop and prohibited sign emojis with text that read '' _ stopppp you're making me wet _ '' in response to a short, unsatisfying,  _ teasing  _ video that Chanyeol that had sent of himself stroking the hardening outline of his dick in his sweatpants, stating that it’d look so much better pounding into Baekhyun. 

''You guys better be having fun,'' Sehun commented, watching Baekhyun with a grimace. Baekhyun rolled his eyes, propping his head on his hand as he looked over at Sehun. ''As if you and Luhan don't do the same thing.''

''Sure we do, but I don't giggle like a little kid about it.'' Sehun shrugged. 

''Whatever.'' Baekhyun's phone chimed and he unlocked it. '' _ Good lol _ '' along with a winky face emoji was Chanyeol's reply to Baekhyun's current sexual distress. '' _ Good? Are you gonna do something about it? _ '' Baekhyun replied, sighing hard as he tossed his phone back to the bed. 

''So, I take it you guys aren't coming to the mall?'' Sehun questioned, crouched at the hat drawer of his dresser as he intensely deliberated on what fashion statement to make. 

Baekhyun held back a smirk. ''Nah...we're just gonna stay here and watch a movie.''

''More like make a movie,'' Sehun muttered, standing up from his dresser, hat of his choice in hand. 

''IF YOU'RE COMING TO THE MALL, WE'RE LEAVING NOW!" Suho called out from the front of the dorm. The sound of doors opening and loud chatter filled the dorm as everyone filed out of their rooms and out of the dorm. 

Not too long after, Suho came into Baekhyun's room. ''You don't wanna go shopping?''

Baekhyun forced a yawn, stretching. ''No, I'm just gonna relax here.''

Suho chuckled. ''Well, Chanyeol's staying behind, too, so I'm sure he's gonna come in here and annoy you.'' 

_ He’s gonna come in here and fuck me, but sure _ . ''Yeah, you're right...I'll deal with him. Don't worry about it.'' 

Suho closed the door once more, Baekhyun sitting up in his bed as he waited for the close of the front door. Footsteps approached his room once more, Chanyeol coming in with a smug grin on his face. ‘’Hello.’’ 

‘’Whatever.’’ Baekhyun crossed his arms. ‘’Mr.  _ Good lol _ .’’

Chanyeol laughed loudly as he sat on Baekhyun’s bed in front of him. ‘’Is someone mad?’’

‘’Well,’’ Baekhyun sighed, sitting back on his hands. ‘’I’d only truly be mad if I knew you weren’t gonna do something about my current situation.’’ 

Chanyeol’s grin turned to a smirk. ''Now, you know I'm mean...'' He brought a hand to Baekhyun's face. ''But, not that mean. C'mon.''

Baekhyun laughed, biting his lip as Chanyeol proceeded to kiss him. He pushed his tongue past Chanyeol's lips, moaning against Chanyeol’s lips as their tongues slid against each other. Chanyeol briefly ended the kiss, gasping against Baekhyun's lips as he turned his body to face him, their lips meeting once more as he advanced on him on the bed, until Baekhyun was lying down. Baekhyun wrapped his legs around Chanyeol’s waist, his hands going to his neck as Chanyeol’s hands snaked around his back, trying to pull him in closer. The fervid make-out session ended with Chanyeol sucking Baekhyun’s bottom lip one final time, Baekhyun moaning loudly in response as Chanyeol’s lips  moved to leave red marks on his neck that would certainly be there the next morning. Chanyeol’s name left Baekhyun’s lips in a single breath, hands moving from his neck to bury themselves in Chanyeol’s thick, red hair. It was weird, at least to Baekhyun, but it turned him on  **_so_ ** much more knowing that they had to do this in private. It was exciting. Beyond exciting. The thought of being caught. The fact that they had no business doing this...

Baekhyun’s swirling thoughts came to a halt as Chanyeol's lips met his once more for another steamy makeout session, a large hand making its way from Baekhyun’s thigh to underneath his shirt, rubbing over his nipple. He hissed, cursing against Chanyeol’s lips as his fingers tweaked it. 

''Feels good?'' Chanyeol questioned, proceeding to kiss the side of Baekhyun’s mouth as he moaned softly, before moving to lift his shirt. His lips ghosted the expanse of the older boy’s chest, before wrapping themselves around a nipple. Baekhyun momentarily tensed from the sharp sensation, his fingers finding themselves gripping Chanyeol’s hair once more as his tongue quickly flicked and circled around the sensitive skin. 

Chanyeol sucked noisily, pulling his mouth off, watching intently as his fingers took place of his mouth. 

''Fuck.'' Baekhyun's eyes momentarily rolled back, his lips agape for moans to freely escape as he watched his boyfriend suck, tweak, and pull at his nipples. He began to grind his hips against Chanyeol's thigh, it being nothing more than a weak tease. He  _ needed _ to be touched, fuck, he was almost on the verge of begging. 

Chanyeol roughly pushed one of Baekhyun's legs away to spread them wide as his hand rubbed the erection that was pressed against the front of Baekhyun’s shorts. 

Baekhyun closed his eyes, thrusting his hips in unison with the motion of Chanyeol’s hand, a plead to be touched sitting at the tip of his tongue. ''Please...please touch me...'’ His hips rolled harder against Chanyeol's hand, who lifted his body, hooking his fingers into the waistband of Baekhyun's shorts, discarding of them on the ground. He wrapped a hand around Baekhyun's length, slowly pumping it, his thumb going up to rub the sit that oozed pre-cum. Baekhyun whimpered, biting his lip as he watched Chanyeol’s hand delicately work between his thighs. 

Chanyeol then brought his hand to his mouth, slowly licking the precum off his fingers, moaning in delight. ''You taste so good, baby.'' 

Baekhyun felt his cheeks get hot in embarrassment as he watched Chanyeol lay down between his thighs, leaving light kisses on them. He brought his hand that slowly pumped Baekhyun’s dick, to his mouth, sucking a single finger before moving it to Baekhyun’s entrance, slowly pushing it in. ''A-ah..'' Baekhyun quickly tossed his head back, closing his eyes as he felt every stinging inch of Chanyeol's finger seat itself inside of him. It slowly began thrusting, Chanyeol continuing to kiss Baekhyun's inner thighs, his tongue ever so often accompanying those kisses. He momentarily rested his cheek against the soft skin of Baekhyun's thigh as he worked his finger faster and deeper, twisting it as Baekhyun drew out a loud moan. ''M-more...'' 

Chanyeol complied as pushed in a second finger alongside the first, Baekhyun attempting to spread his legs wider, whimpering loudly in pleasure. 

''Feels good?'' Chanyeol whispered, licking his thigh. 

''So good,'' Baekhyun gasped, grinding his hips to somehow get Chanyeol's already incredibly long fingers to reach deeper. Chanyeol pushed his fingers as deep as they could go, thrusting them quickly, a squelch beginning to fill the room. Baekhyun tossed his head back, yelling out Chanyeol's name as his fingers roughly worked themselves inside. It was cliche, but Baekhyun's moans were music to Chanyeol's ears. They were so breathy, whiny, high-pitched...fuck, just hearing him moan was enough to make Chanyeol cum. ''More,'' Baekhyun urged, hair plastered to his forehead with sweat. ''Please, Channie, give me...''

''You want this dick, baby?''

Baekhyun nodded furiously. ''Yes,fuck me!...fuck me...'' He felt a bit pitiful for begging for dick like this, but, at this point in time, it was a need. Chanyeol's fingers slowed down and came to a stop, as did Baekhyun's moans as he laid breathless against the bed, eyes closed. He felt the bed bounce around as Chanyeol sat back up, quickly discarding of his clothes before sitting back between Baekhyun’s thighs, a small bottle of lube in hand. He thoroughly coated himself in the clear substance, tossing the bottle to the ground and pushing Baekhyun’s thighs apart as far they would go, one hand moving to line himself up with Baekhyun’s entrance. 

Baekhyun held onto Chanyeol's back, lips parting as he let out a long cry as Chanyeol filled him, stretching him in no way that his fingers ever could. Chanyeol let out a low grunt as he impatiently thrusted the rest of himself in Baekhyun, his hands moving to his legs before he started thrusting. Baekhyun bit his lip, moaning with every thrust, voice growing louder as Chanyeol started to pound into him, until his moans echoed throughout the dorm along with the sound of rapidly slapping skin. Chanyeol breathed uneasy, his hands tightening their grip on Baekhyun’s legs as he thrusted for all he was worth, sweat soon dripping from his hair onto Baekhyun's chest. Baekhyun's moans had developed into borderline yells, his hands sliding off the now slippery expanse of Chanyeol's back, going to his shoulders instead. He attempted to look up at Chanyeol, his eyes involuntarily rolling back. “I-Its so big!” He whimpered. “ **_Fuck_ ** , Chanyeol, it's so big and thick...ooh, it feels s-so good..!” Baekhyun groaned through his teeth, his moans in tune with Chanyeol's thrusts once more as he slammed into Baekhyun one thrust at a time before momentarily coming to a stop. He swiftly flipped Baekhyun over, the bed tapping the wall as he continued with his erratic, rough pace. Baekhyun buried his face against his pillow, screaming against it as Chanyeol repeatedly hit that unbelievably good spot with absolute precision. 

Could you die from something feeling so good? 

“I'm gonna cum!” Baekhyun squeaked, lifting his sweaty face from the bed, breathing heavily as he rested his cheek on his sweat drenched pillow.  

“Yes, baby, get this dick wet…” Chanyeol's breathing grew incredibly rugged as he laid on Baekhyun, kissing his back, bringing one hand around Baekhyun’s body to quickly jack him off. 

‘’Yes, I’m gonna get it wet…’’ Baekhyun grinded his hips back on Chanyeol, his orgasm reaching the edge as Chanyeol whispered raunchy statements into his ear. 

He then saw white spots, attempting to pull Chanyeol’s hand away from his painfully sensitive dick, only to have Chanyeol jack it even faster. Baekhyun let out cries of Chanyeol’s name as his orgasm surged through his body, leaving him exhausted once it left. Chanyeol abruptly slowed down, grinding his hips as his orgasm came through, cum filling Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun whimpered softly, eyes closed as Chanyeol hugged him from behind, kissing his back once more. ‘’You okay?’’

‘’Yeah...just tired.’’ 

‘’Do you want some juice?’’

Baekhyun contorted his face in confusion, Chanyeol letting out a hearty laugh, before stating that he was joking.. How he was still energized after that session was beyond Baekhyun. 

‘’Don’t fall asleep on me, now.’’ Chanyeol laughed again, Baekhyun softly smiling. He let out a loud groan as Chanyeol pulled out, leaving a dull throb of pain. 

‘’Don’t go to sleep, baby,’’ Chanyeol urged, walking across the room to the bathroom. 

‘’I won’t.’’ Baekhyun yawned. He heard the shower turn on and Chanyeol call for him to get in. 

And, honestly, Baekhyun would always take this over a trip to the mall with his members. 

 

a/n: I didn’t how to end it good rip 


End file.
